1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a method of solving problems in images displayed on a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel liquid crystal display (LCD) device is widely used because of its light weight, thin profile, large screen size, fine screen pitch, and low power consumption as compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT).
The LCD device includes upper and lower substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. On the lower substrate, thin film transistors for driving pixels are formed. A pixel electrode is formed in each pixel. On the upper substrate, a common electrode is formed. The upper and lower substrates may include glass or quartz. To prevent an electrical short between the pixel and common electrodes, an insulating layer may be formed on the pixel electrodes or the common electrode. Alignment layers are formed on the pixel electrodes and the common electrode and are rubbed so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are arranged in a predetermined direction. A seal pattern is formed in a peripheral area of the display between the upper and lower substrates to form a cell gap and to prevent leakage of the liquid crystal layer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an LCD device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, an upper substrate 1 and a lower substrate 2 are spaced apart from and face each other. A color filter layer 3 and a common electrode (not shown) are formed on an inner surface of the upper substrate 1. Although not shown in the figure, thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed on an inner surface of the lower substrate 2. A first alignment layer 4 is formed on the color filter layer 3, and a second alignment layer 5 is formed on the inner surface of the lower substrate 2. A liquid crystal layer 6 is interposed between the first and second alignment layers 4 and 5.
A particle 8 may be formed on either the first alignment layer 4 or the second alignment layer 5. A liquid crystal material may be injected between the first and second alignment layers 4 and 5 with the particle 8, and thus the liquid crystal layer may be formed. In an LCD device with a normally black mode, when a voltage is not applied, a bright spot or a weak spot is observed on a panel of the LCD device due to the particle 8 as shown in FIG. 2. This is caused by distortion of the liquid crystal molecules due to the particle 8 on the alignment layer 4 and occurs even when a voltage is applied and thereby lowers image qualities of the LCD device.